


and this is the wonder that's keeping the stars apart

by neckwear



Category: Cowboy Bebop
Genre: F/M, I just love julia a lot okay, theres spike and faye briefly at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 07:18:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7304875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neckwear/pseuds/neckwear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>julia knows he isn't dead but she looks up at the sky on a starless night when she can see the moon and decides that he went back to the moon, that his time was up, and that it was all a dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and this is the wonder that's keeping the stars apart

**Author's Note:**

> get a load of that no capitalization aesthetic
> 
> so i've gotten super into cowboy bebop the past, like, month, and whenever i finish the show, i always end up with intense spike/julia emotions so here you go!
> 
> this doesn't really have a plot?? but i liked it so i hope you all do too!

**i.**

he looks at her and suddenly he's staring the sun, all golden and glaring. the first time they met he was taken by the look in her eyes, forlorn, as if she had been to hell and back - and he had too, but perhaps not as long as she. alone, she attracts him like a beam of light, the kind one sees before they die, and he finds he can't force himself away. 

she thinks of him and the moon comes to mind, not as something foreboding and mysterious, but vibrant, the only guide in a starless night where the only thing one can trust are their senses. she had heard of him before they met but never put the face to the name until later; she is convinced he's the man in the moon, who came down for a visit out of curiosity and got stuck too long. 

the idea of leaving appears even before julia is asked to kill him. spike holds her close the nights they're together, head on his chest and her eyes closed. he says into the darkness, not even to her, "what if we ran away?"

she lets out a small gasp - her eyes open momentarily, then shut again. she doesn't reply but her response is answer enough. not now. 

spike sighs and closes his eyes, willing himself to sleep. 

**ii.**

they know it won't work. the thrill of it, of knowing that if vicious (who they never address by name when he comes up, his label almost like a sin, syllables that could disintegrate their lips) ever walked in on them alone, whether they be in bed or simply sitting next to each other, he would kill them - and that makes it all the more unpredictable. 

but, oh, if they hadn't dreamed of a life away from their world.

spike wasn't made to be very high in the pecking order. he isn't ruthless, not like vicious, who has a heart of stone. deep down, he wants to take her away from all of this, to protect her. it doesn't matter where they go, as long as they're free. 

julia can't kill spike. in the same breath, she can't meet him at the graveyard. he won't admit it but she knows he's a kind of an optimist deep down, the kind that hopes things will work themselves out once they've done all they can. 

they know it won't work.

when vicious hears the news, he remarks, very clearly to mock julia but still in his trademark monotone, "so he killed himself to save you. how romantic."

julia doesn't answer but she feels a twinge in her heart.

\---

julia knows he isn't dead but she looks up at the sky on a starless night when she can see the moon and decides that he went back to the moon, that his time was up, and that it was all a dream. 

**iii.**

nights on the bebop are lonely. when sleep won't cooperate - jet tells him he'll sleep at night if he stops napping throughout the day - spike gazes out the window.

spike can't shake julia from his mind. usually she hides away in the back of his mind but slinks out at night, knocking and asking "remember me?" and how could he forget? 

he counts the stars to try and lull him to sleep and wonders if she's looking up at the sky right now. julia was a night owl, and he would have to convince her to come to bed and sleep. 

he finds constellations in the sky (andromeda, lacerta, pegasus) and all his mind can think of is julia, julie, jules...

\---

faye is like the sun, but in such a different way. she is bright and unwavering, and she burns violently - and spike can't look away. he wants to reach out and touch her, only to see how badly she'll scorch him. 

while he heals from his injuries, he phases in and out of consciousness. when he's awake for long enough, he can feel the dull sting of where vicious's katana sliced him, and his hand covers his stomach when the scar starts to pulse in rhythm with his heartbeat. 

faye is sitting next to him when his eyes open - always, always next to him, and he wonders if she ever moves or if she just coincidentally is there when he wakes up. she makes a quip but almost immediately has her hand on his head, checking his temperature. she informs him that he passed out for a few hours, and he listens as she scolds him. 

spike listens and listens and soon enough tells faye he's sorry. faye looks at him like he's said something strange, but her face softens because she knows what he's trying to say.

"well. just be more careful."

he nods - he knows exactly what she's trying to say as well, and it's like the two of them are connected, on the same wavelength. they don't know everything about each other but they know just enough to know what the other is thinking - no more hiding.

there's something freeing about it.

"could you hand me a cigarette?"


End file.
